winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 105/4Kids Script
Screen zooms in on Alfea Flora: Okey dokey, girls. Five hundred potatos down. Tecna: So that means only five hundred more to go. (Alfea Kitchen) Bloom, Flora, Musa, and Tecna are seen peeling potatos. Bloom: You know what? I'll feel like a dork if this doesn't work Musa: Well where did you find the formula? Bloom: It was in the new fairies self inprovement guide. So I mean it should work. Bloom throws off her apron and floats in air Bloom: A thousand potatos, a bushel of whipweed, a magic backflip, and your good decisions on the next day. It said good jugdement is guaranteed. Chef Sfoglia walks in the kitchen. Chef Sfoglia: I thought I heard itty-bitty voices. What are you girls doing my kitchen, ah? Bloom: Working on a expriement project for potion class. Chef Sfoglia: Look at this place, a mess. Tecna: The potion lab was signed out Musa: Relax, micetro. Have a spud Chef Sfoglia: My sprio potatoes. You're using my babies! And what is this all about?! Chef Sfoglia points at the frying pan while they are cooking omelts Flora: That's dinner Bloom and Musa walks to the frying pans Bloom: We got hungry Chef Sfoglia: That is not how to cook Musa: Hey, how hard can it be to make an omelt?! Chef Sfoglia:You have to show love to your food Flora flips her omlet Chef Sfoglia: You can not neglet it. You must put passion into your cooking. Musa almost misses her omlet. Bloom accidently flips the omlet on the fan. Chef Sfoglia: Not that much passion! Bloom: I guess I'll get a ladder. Flora: Don't worry I got it Flora flicks the switch up and down. The fan speeds up Tecna: I don't think that's it Musa: Go little omlet spinning like a DJ! Like it's your birthday! Like you got your biggest fan gonna surf you like a ham...(rap) Chef Sfoglia: Knock it off! I see you need instruction in singing as well as cooking in the kitchen! It is the music of joice not leftovers! The omlet drops on his head Chef Sfoglia: Normally,I'd find this funny but as I am the one with the omlet on my face Chef Sfoglia wipes off the omlet Chef Sfoglia: Now hurry up with this project. You might want to be done whent the headmistress walks in here. Flora: The whipweed is almost done Stella walks in Stella: So what's the sit in the kitch, girls?! Tecna: You being fashionable late can only mean a social engagement Stella: Yeah, I know I totally said I'd but...you're just gonna let me play a good excuse card today Bloom: Oh yeah, what's the excuse this time? Stella: I just recieved a late minute inviation Musa: Another shoe of the month club? Stella: From Prince Sky! He invited me to some place called "The Black Lagoon Cafe" tonight Flora: Oh Musa: A hand written note, you go Stella. Woo! Stella: I've been trying to figure out what to wear but, I'm in desperate need of second opinions. Bloom: Say no more Stella's Dorm Bloom: You've got a whole other row back there Tecna: Doesn't this gut Sky lose points because the short notice Stella: Yes, bt he gets bouns points for the formal invitaion Flora takes out a black dress Flora: You think I could borrow this sometime. I don't wear own much black and I... Stella: Hello! Foucs Flora we are here to help me! Tecna takes out one of Stella's dresses Tecna: I guess there is an excellent story to behind this pagent. Where in the realms did you get that thing?! Stella: I desinged it Tecna: Oh well it's very... Stella: Very what? Musa: Oh-oh Bloom picks out another dress Bloom: What about this one? Stella: Perfect, Bloom! Bloom: So, will Brandon will be there? Stella: No, he gave his servant the night off Bloom: Ah, Brandon is not Prince Sky's servant! The correct term is first royal squire! Stella: Talk to me about these heels. To intesne? Tecna: No, but there not very parcticle Stella: Musa, be a dear and give me that green chest Musa: Of course, your higness Musa carries the heavy chest Musa: Whta's in there? Stella opens the chest with her foot Stella: Oh, just a few accesories Flora: Just a few? Stella: The ring of Solaria. You know what, I don't know. Bloom, would you keep an eye on this for me? Bloom: You're not gonna wear it? Stella: Nah, when I have it I tend to cast love spells before I know the guy. Besides, something tells me that I won't be needing any magic, tonight. Tecna: I don't understand. Why do you let yourself get so judged up on seeing some guy? Musa: Yo, does anybody smell that? Black smoke begins to come in the room Stella: That's stinky Tecna: It's the whiweed Alfea Hallway Musa runs out of the room Musa: Out of the way! Coming through! Come on hurry up! A student drops her books Stella: Hello! We're not done! Bloom: Good luck tonight, Stella! Musa: Have a good time! Flora takes a fire extinguisher Flora: We'll need this Alfea Kitchen Bloom, Musa, and Tecna rush inside Bloom: At least the whipweed is well done Miss Griselda: Well and done are two words rarely used together whenever you girls are involed. I can't wait to hear the explantion for this one Musa: What's up, Miss G Miss Griselda: Airo Lust! The smoke disappears in Miss Griselda's hand Miss Griselda: The miscro tells me that you're polaed... Flora: I'm here! Flora trips and acciedntly sprays the extinguisher Griselda gets sprayed Miss Griselda: Since you're having such a good time in the kitchen, you can spend the rest of the night here, cooking dinner for the entire school! Musa: She didn't say that while we're here that... Bloom: That we could still finish the potion. Hmm? Cloud Tower's Hallway Darcy: You think she got the invitation? Icy:I know she did. Knut said she jumped up and down squealing. Darcy: Actual squealing. I would've gagged off the spot Stormy: Love is so lame Icy: Know why this plan rules? Cause we get to kill two nuts on a foot stoll Darcy and Stormy: What?! Icy: You see? Not only is the ring of Solaria gonna fall into our hands but, we get to break Stella's precious heart. I can't tell you how much I love watching a little pixie get her heart broken. Flora and Bloom's Dorm Musa: And what's Riven's problem?! Why doesn't he ask me out like how Sky did Stella? Tecna: What? Musa: I'm just saying Bloom: Well, I've taken the poiton and it should start working in the morning Tecna: Musa wants to go out with Riven Bloom: But he was mega rude last week Tecna: Well, I did read that some boys will act rude when they are crushing Bloom: Yeah well that could be it Musa: So you think I should call him? Tecna: Asks tomorrow when her good judgement spell kicks in Musa and Bloom begins to laugh In The Morning Stella: Stupid dorm! Ahh! Bloom and Flora wakes up Flora: What's going on? You hear that? Bloom: Is that Stella? Flora: She didn't wake us up last night. I wonder how the date went Stella: Rahhhh! Bloom: Doesn't sound like it went to well. Come on, let's get the scoop Flora: Hey Bloom, is the good decsion potion working? I don't know yet it's supposed to be Musa and Tecna open their dorm room door Outside Of Stella's room Musa: That sounded expensive Bloom: Stella! Everything alright?! Flora: I don't think that's a good decsion Bloom: Stella? Stella: Hiya, what's up? Tecna: We were going to ask that. What are you doing in there? What's with all the noice? Stella: Ah, nothing. Just...just doing a little cleaning. A little reorganizing. Bloom: So what time did you get in last night? We didn't hear you Flora: How did the date go? We expect every detail Stella: I got in late and the date went fine, okay? Bloom: Wait, you're not getting off that easy. C'mon tell, tell! Stella: Uh, it was very romantic Bloom: Did he walk you home? Did he kiss you good night? Stella: Uh come on! Don't you people have your own lives!? How totally patheic! Uh! Stella slams the door shut Musa: I'll show her patheic Bloom: Take it easy, Musa. Let's leave her alone Professer Wizgiz's Class Pro. Wizgiz: You girls look marvelous. Now, let's get your normal heads back. Focus and repeat after me. Decape Pumpkin! Class: Decape Pumpkin! Bloom: Wow! That was awsome Vica: Uh! Professer Wizgiz! It didn't work! What do I do!? What do I do? Professer Wizgiz: Don't be alarmed, Miss Vica. All this means that you're thinking to hard about the pumkin spell Vica: I can't help it! What do I do?! Get my head back?! Professer Wizgiz digs in his pocket Professer Wizgiz: Don't Category:Scripts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1